The End of Our Time Together
by IxLOVExBOYSxLOVE
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro have finally found love in each other.. But the more their together, the more pain they go through. But the pain doesn't even compare to their love. Rated M for a reason. Language and 6918. Read and Review.
1. Extended Summary

**Before I actually start the story, I want to give you and extended summary. Just to give you my thought process and what will happen in this story.**

**Please, please, please read :D**

Extended Summary:

I came up with this story when I watched one of my close friends struggling with a mother who had cancer. This story may be a little to much for some people. So only read it if you can handle it. And please remember that I did not experience this directly, only observed so there may be things that may be wrong or confusing. Please review if you have any questions.

The story starts off with Hibari Kyoya struggling with his feelings for Rokudo Mukuro. So the first 2 or 3 chapters will be based on how he handles it. The next few chapters will be him confessing to Mukuro and waiting for his reply. The next few chapters will deal with them and their lives together for a few months.

Around chapter 7 or 8, it will start getting into Mukuro visiting the hospital and getting x-rays, thus finding out he has cancer. The next chapter will be how he deals with keeping a secret from Hibari. Two chapters will deal with that. After that, Hibari will find out and try to get Mukuro to say it to his face. Later the two of them will deal with living with it. About three chapters will deal with that.

Around chapter 11 or 12 it will get really dramatic when they find out how much time he has left. The rest of the story will be about that and how to deal with that change.

I'm not going to tell you about how the story ends. If you want to find that out, read the story. But I can tell you now; if you just skip to the end, it won't make much sense.

So please read.

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing Him

**Chapter 1 starts it off. I'm hoping to get some positive feedback from you.**

**I should tell you now; some chapters will be pretty short. I have a lot going on with school, and moving so I don't have a lot of free time. But I still want to write this. I will try to update AT LEAST twice a week but I'm not making any promises.**

**Read, Review and as always- ENJOY!**

Okay. I've got to reason this out.

There's a reason s to why my heart beats faster when I look at him. Is it because of my urge to kill him? Or is it because of something else?

I turn my head just the slightest bit and... Oh god... He's tight there. His blue hair put up in its regular pineapple shape and wearing his Kokuyo school uniform. Oh, how good he does look in it! My heart rate picks up and I have the urge to go to him and...

NO!

I can't have thoughts like that.

I am Hibari Kyoya. I do not feel emotions like "love". It is physically impossible for me.

And even if I did; having feelings like that for the man I lost to for the first time in my life.

No. I refuse to believe that I love him. No. Never. I... can't.

Shit...

I do. Why do I feel this way about him? He ruined my life. Everything i worked so hard to build is gone. Gone because of him. And because of that fact, I shouldn't have these feelings for him...

So why do I?

Wait… Why is he walking over here? Oh god. He's coming. Oh god, oh god OH GOD! My hearts going crazy!

"Hey, Kyoya." He says in his regularly happy tone. Oh shit- what do I say? What do I say, what do I say!

"Kyoya?" A look of worry showing on his face.

"Ah, sorry. What did you say?"  
>"I said, 'How is our cloud guardian today'?"<p>

"Oh. I'm fine. Now go away." Hibari says. Wanting Mukuro to go away as fast as possible.

"Come now. That's not very nice Kyoya."

"It's Hibari. Not Kyoya." Hibari said trying to sound irritated. Hoping will about half his heart that is sounded convincing. The other half hoping Mukuro would notice and drag the truth out of him.

"Well I'm calling you Kyoya. Live with it."

"Humpf." I huff a sigh and turn to leave. I've got to get out of here before something happens. As quickly as I can I turn the corner and run as fast as I possibly can.


	3. Chapter 2: Continuously Falling Water

**This took me longer to put up then I hoped. Moving, school, volleyball and this- I had a hard time prioritizing everything.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 2. And as always- PLEASE REVIEW!**

I ran, and ran, and ran until I came to just a block away from my house. The world was dark, and when I looked up I saw dark grey clouds filling the sky. Before I could tell myself it was coming- rain came pouring down around me. Immediately covering every visible part of my body in water.

_Great. Just fucking great. Could my day get any better?_

I think to myself as I quickly make my way back to my apartment.

When I finally get to my apartment I'm welcomed by pitch blackness; only being broken by the sudden flashes of light coming from the lightning. I take a step into the small entry way, but stub my toe on the small rise in the floor just inside the door.

_Damn it!_

I search for the light switch, and when I find it I flick it on. My apartment immediately floods with light. Illuminating every little detail. I kick off my shoes and make my way through my apartment to the bathroom extending off my room. Turning the lights on in there causes me to close my eyes with the light becoming excruciating when reflected off the pure white tiles surrounding the bathroom.

When my eyes finally adjust I make my way across the floor; the tiles cold against my bare feet sending a slight shiver through my body. I open the shower door and turn on the shower. Trying to get the water as hot as I possibly could.

I had to get my body temperature up. The rain soaking through my cloths and the cold rainy air did not help my body temperature in any way. I had to admit- I was freezing.

The heat from my shower causes steam to stick to the mirror and create a misty look in the air.

I shed my coat and unbutton my shirt but before I can take it off- I hear a voice come from the hallway outside my unclosed bathroom door.

"Kyoya."

_Oh shit. Not freaking possible! How- wha-!_


	4. Chapter 3: Realization Leads to Tears

**I knew what I was going to do for this chapter after I posted the chapter 2 last night. But by then it was like 11:00 and I HAD to go to bed.**

**So now it's 8:30 in the morning and I'm writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy :D**

"Kyoya" he says to my back again. I try to turn around, but feel frozen in my position. I will my self to turn around with about 95% of my strength I was successful.

But oh how I wish I wasn't. Because the one person I didn't want to be there, was leaning against the doorframe looking at me through the "mist".

"M-Mukuro?" I curse at myself in my head for stuttering his name like that.

"What are you doing here?" It is now that I wish I had my tonfa's.

"Kyoya, before I could even say a word to you, you ran off. I plan on finishing my conversation with you. But now I'm worried and plan on extending said conversation."

"Get out. I don't plan on talking to you now or ever."

"That's cruel Kyoya. I'm not leaving till you talk to me."

"NO! Now get OUT!" I yell at Mukuro while slamming the door in his face.

"Oh no you don't." Mukuro says, catching the door before it closes and opens it wide again. He walks into the bathroom towards me, I'm taking a step back with every one of Mukuro's steps forward.

"What are you doing? Get out! I'm serious Mukuro!"

"Hmm. No." Mukuro suddenly launches himself forward and grabs me by my wrists. I struggle. But it's futile as Mukuro pushes me on the ground and pins me on the cold tiles.

"Now, answer me. Why did you run off earlier?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I didn't want to talk to you. And I still don't. Now get off."

"No, that didn't answer my question Kyoya. Answer me honestly."

"That was my honest answer."

"Then why were you blushing when you ran off?" My eyes widen.

_He… He saw it… No…_

"Wha- What are you talking about Mukuro? Me. Blushing. You must be out of your mind. I, Hibari Kyoya do NOT blush."

"Oh. So why were you? You're even blushing now! Tell me why."

"I. I don't want to tell you. I don't ever plan to." _Please. Please just get off me and leave. You can't be here. You can't know. PLEASE!_

"What Kyoya? Do you blush because you're secretly in love with me?"

My eyes widen. _He- He knows? What?_

My thoughts go into overdrive and I feel the color in my cheeks darken.

"Wait. You seriously love me Kyoya." Mukuro looks at me with a surprised look on his face. I look him in the eyes and he looks back into mine.

"Wow Kyoya. That's.. Uhm.. I can't really.. umm." He suddenly gets up off me and leaves the bathroom. I lay there on the floor, listening to him open the front door and close it again.

I lay there on my bathroom floor. I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

_I knew it… I knew it... I knew he wouldn't love me back… I knew it was a mistake to feel this way for him…_

My tears flow from my eyes. So strong I'm afraid I might flood the apartment. I curl up into a ball and cry. My sobs become louder and louder and louder; eventually drowning out the sound of my shower. I feel horrible. I have never felt this horrible in my life. Somewhere in my chest, there's an excruciating pain.

I gather my strength and make my way to the shower and turn off the water. My tears still falling as I make my way to my bed, collapsing onto it and burying my face in my pillow. The pain becomes unbearable and I scream into my pillow.

I scream and scream and scream, but the pain doesn't lessen.

I scream and cry and sob myself to sleep. The deepest sleep I'd ever been in.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprising Way to Confess

**So, I just moved into my new house, and my internet is acting funny- so until I get it fixed my chapters may be delayed.. Sorry but when I get the chance to post a chapter, I WILL! I promise! I've seen how much many of you like this story so, for you, I will do my best to update as often as I can—but keep it interesting**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

I awoke to a bright room; the sun streaming in through my bedroom window. My pillow is still wet with… with… tears? Wait… Why are there tears on my… Memories from last night come back to me.

Mukuro showing up in my bathroom…

Pinning me to the floor…

Finding out the truth about the fact that I love him…

Him… running away…

Crying myself to sleep…

The pain I felt in my chest last night- it's back.

My tears are coming back- I want to cry…

I bury my face n my pillow and do my best to hold back my tears… I try and try and try and am eventually…

Unsuccessful.

My tears begin falling again, wetting my cheeks and my pillow again. I want it all to go away. I don't want to remember any of what happened last night. It needs to disappear, fast and stay away, forever. I try my best to stop the tears and sit up. The tears stop and I am finally able to stand. It feels terrible. I want Mukuro to love me back. I do. No matter what I ever said about him before, I don't think that anymore. I love him. I want him to love me back.

I hear a knock at my door. I decide to ignore it till it sounds again- but this time louder and faster.

I slowly make my way through my small apartment to my front door.

I look through the peep hole and my heart stops.

Mukuro is standing on the other side of my door with a frantic look on his face.

"Mukuro?"

"Kyoya, open the door now. I need to talk to you. NOW!"

"Why should I?"

"Please Kyoya!"

"Fine". I begin to open the door, but when it's not only open a centimeter, it flies open and I'm pushed against the wall. My breath leaves my body in a gasp of surprise. My eyes closing for a brief second before opening them again to see Mukuro's face just a few inches from mine, his hands on either side of my head. I look in his eyes and ask a single question, made from a single word.

"Why?

"I'm sorry I left you on your bathroom floor last night. I just didn't know how to respond to finding out you love me back."

"Love you back?"

"Yea. I've always loved you. Always." _What? He loves me… He, loves me…_ My heart rate picks up and my breathing quickens. I feel color drain into my cheeks, and see a smile rise on Mukuro's face. His mouth is moving closer to mine with every passing second and eventually, our lips are just barely touching. My eyes close in surprise when Mukuro finally seals the distance between us and connects our lips in a breath taking kiss.

His lips push against mine and mine to his. We meld our lips slowly. But it's not enough for me. I raise my hands and place them on his cheeks while pulling him closer to me. I want the kiss deeper, more passionate (after all, it's my first kiss). So when he licks my bottom lip asking for permission to enter, I don't hesitate in opening my mouth and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

"MmMmm" I moan into the kiss. His tongue explores my mouth, when he realizes I didn't plan to fight for dominance. It's amazing. I feel a new warmth in my body, and it feels good.

The excruciating pain I felt in my chest last night and when I woke up this morning is non-existent.

I feel him place his hands on my hips and pull's them forward towards him. My hands move from his cheeks to his hair, till my arms wrap around his neck. His hands move from my hips, till he's hugging my lower back. He disconnects our lips so we can take in some fresh air. Ours eyes open to look at each other.

"Mukuro," my arms around his neck keep him close enough for me to whisper in his ear.

And close enough for him to feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"Kyoya? Kyoya! Why are you crying?"

"Ah, nothing, I'm just happy. I thought you left because you didn't love me back," I say as I whip my face with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry, I love you. I never should have made you think that. But I did, and I love you. So, so much."


	6. Chapter 5: Your Beautiful When You Smile

**So I still don't really have an internet connection, so when I go to my mom's house I use the internet there so I can post new chapters for you guys.**

**But anyways… It's my first day of fall break, and I'm writing a new chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much as you have all my others.**

"Mukuro," I say as he pulls me into a tighter hug. "Mukuro, I love you."

"Kyoya, I love you too." Mukuro squeezes me tighter.

"Okay, Mukuro, yes I love you. But I… can't… breath!" His hug is squeezing all the breath out of me and I feel my lungs begging for air.

_So I need air in my lungs from his hug, but not his kiss? How the hell does that work?_ I think to myself as he releases me.

"Ah, sorry, Kyoya. I guess I was a bit too happy." Mukuro says with a big ear to ear smile.

And when I say big… I mean BIG! His smile was huge; he had to close his eyes to help it fit. I mean, he always has a smile on his face, he's always happy. But this was different. So sincere and loving.

I stand there just admiring his smile. I feel a smile of my own growing on my face.

His eyes open, and his smile immediately fades. So does mine when I see it disappear.

"Mukuro?" I ask, a little worried that I may have done something wrong. When he doesn't respond, I call his name again. "Mukuro?"

"Ah, sorry Kyoya. I just have never seen a smile on your face before, so I was a little surprised." I laugh a little at that, causing a smile to come back onto my face. A small smile reappears on his face as well.

"You should smile more often Kyoya. You're eyes lighten up and your face becomes softer. You become even more beautiful." He says still smiling. "Even I didn't think that was possible."

"What not being possible?" I say, my smile disappearing again.

"That you could be more beautiful then you already are." His smile widening just a little bit.

"Well then. I guess I'm going to be more beautiful every day."

"Why's that?"

"Because now I have a reason to smile every day." I say while pulling him into hug. I feel his breath on my ear as he laughs.

"That's no good Kyoya. I should be the only one able to see your smiling face."

"You're extremely greedy, you know that Mukuro? And when did I ever say I'd smile in public? I have a image that I've worked hard to earn and have no intention of losing it."

"Oh, that's a good point Kyoya. Does that mean I'll be the only one that will see you smile?" He says as he pulls away from me.

"Of course. No one but you is allowed to see me smile. It's your own little present every day." I say while pushing off the wall and moving around him and further into my apartment.

I hear Mukuro close the door and follow me into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?" Mukuro asks while leaning on the counter.

"What does it look like?" I say while pulling eggs and bacon out of the fridge. And opening and closing cupboards while searching for cups, bowls and pans.

"Hmm, I'd have to say… You're making breakfast."

"Correct." I say while bending forward to grab a pan from the bottom shelf of one of my cupboards. Only to stop when I hear a soft little purr from behind me. "You had better not be doing what I think your doing."

"And what would that be? Maybe looking at your…" He didn't get the chance to finish, when I interrupt.

"Do not even finish that sentence. I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth." I say while shivering.

"Why not? We're lovers now aren't we?"

"S-so? I still don't want to hear you say something like that. I creeps me out."

"Okay, okay. Ah! I have an idea." Mukuro says, causing me to turn around out of interest in what said idea could be.

"What is it?" I ask out of 100% pure curiosity.

"You go take a shower and get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"Are you serious?" I say with relief. I really want to take a shower since I was to heart- broken to do it last night. _Oh thank god! I really need one._

"Yea. I know I interrupted it last night, so I think you deserve to take a nice... relaxing… shower." He says while walking towards me, stopping just a foot in front of me, then maneuvering around me to get to the eggs and bowl I had set out just a few minutes ago.

"Okay. But you have to promise that you won't burn down my apartment."

"I promise, I promise. Now go. It'll be ready by the time you're done." He says while chuckling.

"Thank you, Mukuro!" I give him a quick peek on the cheek before turning and running to the bathroom.

**Right now the chapters are really short, but within the next 1 or 2 chapters they should be much longer. But I hoped you enjoyed it and can't wait to read your reviews. (hint, hint, wink, wink :D)**


	7. Chapter 6: Romance Shower

**Okay, so there will be some… mature content in this chapter. Not extreme, but a little… yea, you get the point.**

**Hope you like it! Oh, and- I know that this SOOOO isn't Hibari's personality, but the whole point of this story is to show Hibari's true strength…**

**ENJOY!**

I step into the bathroom and wince at the cold tiles that meet my feet. _Damn, do these things ever warm up?_

I walk over to the shower and turn on the water, and while it warms up, I peek out the bathroom door into the kitchen to watch Mukuro cook bacon and eggs like a professional.

"I thought I told you to take a shower Kyoya." Mukuro says, knowing that I was watching him. I quickly close the door my heart rate quickening and color flooding my cheeks.

Looking at my self in the mirror was unbelievably stupid because it shows me how ridiculous I look. I take my eyes away from the mirror, strip off my cloths and step into the shower. The hot water runs over my body and soaks my hair. I quickly wash myself and decide to just stand there for a few more minutes just to feel the water warm my body.

I wrap my arms around my upper body, remembering the ever lasting hug Mukuro and I shared earlier. _I want to feel his body against mine again. It was such a warm feeling. _I guess somehow he heard me, because just a few seconds later I feel another pair of arms wrap around me.

Startled, I struggle to get out of the embrace, only to be held tighter as a voice whisper in my ear.

"Oh no you don't." A smile appears on my face, knowing who it is, and I lean farther into the warmth coming from his body. Much hotter than the water that is now running over his body, rather than mine.

"What are you doing in here Mukuro?" I ask, but not really caring.

"I finished breakfast, you were still in here, I decided to join you, so here I am." I turn around to look at him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I've noticed something Kyoya."

"And what would that be?"

"You're a completely different person when your in love."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not." He finishes the conversation, pushing our lips together. I instantly open my mouth and he thrusts his tongue in. He tears apart my mouth and I can't keep up. I pull away to get some air, accidentally rubbing our members together.

A gasp leaves my mouth from the sudden pleasure that shoots throughout my body.

"Ha, careful Kyoya. I'll get excited."

"When did I say I didn't want that?" I say sarcastically.

"Hmm, I'm getting excited." His hands move around to my backside and pull me closer; pushing our arousals together and massaging my butt.

"Mukuro, wha- what… AH!" I can't do anything but gasp in pain when he places one of his fingers inside my entrance.

"Relax Kyoya. It will feel good soon."

"How- can it feel good?"

"Trust me." I open my eyes and look into his. I can tell that he's being sincere and try my best to relax.

I get used to one finger, then two, then three. It feels good when he curls and twists his fingers inside me. But…

"AHH!" He touches something inside me that causes me to scream in pleasure. And when I say scream, I mean scream. And being inside the bathroom didn't help. It bounces and echoes around us.

My eyes snap open and I see a devious smirk come onto his face. He moves his fingers faster and harder into that one spot.

I think I couldn't feel anymore pleasure, but am disproven when his other hand comes between us and rubs our members.

"M- Mukuro. Don't.. I can't.. take anymore…" he doesn't stop, but instead picks up the speed of both his hands.

"Ah.. Ah! AHH!" I scream as I come in his hand, and hear him groan as he does too.

He removes his fingers from inside me, causing me to moan.

"Let's.. get… cleaned up… then go… eat.." Mukuro says between deep breaths.

"Sounds like… a plan…" We take our time while we clean each other. Feeling each others skin, admiring each other.

When we decide we are clean enough, we step into the bathroom; the tiles finally warm; get dressed and head to the kitchen.

And just like he said, breakfast was ready. We take a seat next to each other and eat our breakfast together.

"Kyoya."

"Yea?"

"I'm glad that we're together." He says while taking my hand. _His skin is so warm…_

"Yea, me too." I squeeze his hand and he squeezes mine back.

**1 month later (Told from Mukuro's point of view)**

"Alright, Mr. Rokudo, we just need to take a blood test, and you'll be out of here in about an hour." The doctor tells me with a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a plan, Doc." I say back. He leads me to another room a little too bright from my liking. I squint my eyes till I get used to it.

"Can I have you sit down here please?" A blonde nurse whose had one to many plastic surgeries asks me.

"Sure." I take a seat and she rolls up my sleeve.

"Ready?"

"Ha, as I'll ever be." I say, a little afraid. (I know it doesn't sound like him at all)

She puts the needle in my arm a draws a few vials of blood. Then I leave and go on my way back to Kyoya's and mine apartment.

We moved in together about one month ago, and have been happy together. We've had one or two fights, really over nothing. But forgive each other within the next hour.

It takes me no longer than 20 minutes to get home, and when I open the door, I see Kyoya leaning over the sofa looking for something.

"Kyoya, you're giving me a perfect view of your ass. I'll get turned on."

"You're as much of a pervert as ever, Mukuro."

"Yea, but you know you love it." I tease him as I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

He moans, and practically begs for more. I decide to give him what he wants. Lifting his shirt and rubbing my hands on his now exposed stomach.

"Thank you Mukuro, but I need your help in finding where YOU left the remote."

"Yea, sure I'll help you. In exchange for…"

"No, not yet. Mukuro, you know I'm not ready for that."

"Yea, I'm sorry Kyoya." _All I want is to have all of you, Kyoya. Who knows what could show up in those blood tests._

**Yea, yea, yea. I know that I didn't do to well with… that... part. But I tried. Hope your reviews practically beg for more (hehehe see what I did there? ). Anyways, an update will be coming soon :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding Me

**So I've got a new chapter for you guys! It's back to Hibari's point of view and what he's thinking when Mukuro gets call and begins goes to the hospital; and maybe being out a little too long.**

**I hope it turns out good and can't wait to hear your opinions. :D**

**The Next Day**

"Kyoya, is breakfast ready yet?" Mukuro whines from behind the counter a few feet away from me.

"You do know that you didn't have to wait for me to get to make breakfast, right? You could have made it without me. It is noon after all…"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't wait for you to wake up before I ate breakfast?" He asks.

"A normal one," I respond under my breath.

"I heard that Kyoya." He says now only a few inches behind me.

I turn my head and put the most seductive smile on my face, "I know."

"K-Kyoya! Don't smile at me like that.. Y-you know what will happen!" Mukuro stutters, making me giggle a little. I turn 180 degrees and am facing him. I place my hands on his chest and lean forward into him. I hear him gulp and feel his heart beat through his shirt. _I should probably stop messing with him._ I push him a full arms length away from me and laugh as I turn back to the bacon cooking on the stove.

"Go sit down Mukuro, I'm almost done." I laugh when I hear him give a little whine in the back of his throat.

"It's not okay to mess with people like that you know Kyoya." Mukuro says while taking a seat at the table. I put the bacon and eggs on two plates and bring them over to him, setting one in front of Mukuro and place the other in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"You never can." Mukuro says while taking my hand in his. _Why is his skin always so warm?_ We're about to start eating, when the phone rings.

"I'll…" I start to get up to answer it, but before I can, Mukuro is out of his chair and heading towards the phone hanging on the kitchen wall.

"No, I'll get it Kyoya," he answers the phone. "You just eat your breakfast. Hello?" He finishes as he starts talking to who ever it is on the other end.

"O-Okay." I go back to the food on my plate, but listen to the conversation.

"Hello? Oh, hi." His voice drops to a whisper and I have to strain my ears to hear what he's saying.

"Yea, what time should I meet you? 2? Okay, I'll be there. N-No, I haven't told him about it yet. I'm not letting this… situation… come between me and him." As I hear this come out of his mouth, my mind automatically thinks that he's seeing someone else.

My heart tries to talk me out of it, telling me its work or something like that. _But wouldn't he talk to me about it if it was related to the Vongola. But he wouldn't even help them…_

While my mind races through all the possibilities, he hangs up the phone and returns to the table. I snap myself out of my thoughts so I can hear what's going on from his mouth.

"Who was that on the phone?" I ask him.

"Just the doctor. Remember how I went to the doctor's office yesterday?"

"Yea."

"He said that he wanted to run another test, just to be sure his conclusion was correct."

"What was his conclusion?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Kyoya."

"Mukuro, I want to know."

"Okay, I'll tell you what the conclusion is when he's 100% positive about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to leave in 10 minutes so I'm going to finish eating and go get dressed."

"Okay." Mukuro finishes his breakfast, compliments me on how good it was, and heads towards our room. I finish my meal soon after and head into the room as well.

"Okay, I'm heading out." Mukuro steps out of the bathroom all ready and starts heading towards the door. I follow a few steps behind him and wait for him as he puts on his shoes and a jacket.

"What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, but it shouldn't take any more than a couple of hours. I'll be home before you know it." He gives me a quick kiss on the lips and heads out the door. I walk to the windows that overlook the street and stand there till I see him come out the front door of the building and head in the direction of the hospital. I move from the window to the kitchen and begin to clean up.

**At the hospital (Mukuro's point of view)**

I'm sitting in the waiting room waiting for to be called. I've already been sitting here for two and a-half hours and haven't been called or given any indication that I would be any time soon.

I reach into my pocket to get my phone to let Kyoya know I'll be a little longer than I thought, till I realize I left it back in the apartment. _How could I have been so stupid? I take that dreaded thing everywhere with me. Why did I forget it today of all days?_

"Mr. Rokudo?" The blonde nurse from the day before calls my name. _Finally! _She leads me to the room I was in yesterday and asks me to sit down so she can draw my blood.

"Sure." I sit down and roll up my sleeve as she gets everything ready. As I sit there, I hear the door open and in walk's my doctor.

"Hey, Doc. How ya doin'?" I ask him as he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Rokudo."

"I'm done doctor." The blonde nurse says as she removes the needle from my arm and hands two tubes of blood to the doctor.

"Thank you, Haru, you may go know." She bows to the doctor and leaves. "Will you come back to my office tomorrow? I should have the tests in and we should be positive of what your illness may be."

"Sure, Doc. What time should I be in?"

"Let's see, its 7:00 right now, so I would say, 5:00 tomorrow night?"

"Yea, sure that… Wait! Did you say it was 7:00?"

"Yes. I did." The doctor says to me. _Oh, shit, Kyoya!_

"I'm sorry, Doc, but I gotta get home. I have someone waiting for me."

"Uh, sure. So I'll see you at 5:00 tomorrow night?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You will." I say as I run out the door and through the building to get home.

**Back at the apartment (Hibari's point of view)**

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, laying my head on it with tears falling down my cheeks. I'm heartbroken because I really do believe he's seeing someone else. _He said he'd only be a few hours. He's been gone for almost six! It doesn't take six hours to get to the doctors office and get home. I knew it. He is seeing someone else! That's why he hasn't been talking to me all day. That slimy little…! _

"Kyoya!"

My thoughts are interrupted by the front door being slammed open and my name being called out. I see Mukuro run into the kitchen, sweaty and with his cloths, wrinkled and out of place. _That's it!_

I pick up the bowl in the center of the table and throw it at him. He dodges easily.

"Kyoya, wha-?"

"Get out!" I yell at him.

"What? Kyoya-."

"I said, get out! If you're going to cheat on me, I want you out!" I pick up a vase at the end of the counter and throw it at him, my tears overflowing.

Mukuro dodges it again and charges at me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his body. I scream and thrash around in his embrace. His arms tighten around me and he calmly talks to me.

"Kyoya, what are you saying? Have you lost your mind?"

"Shut up! I know you're seeing someone else! I heard you on the phone, then you leave, then you're gone all day, and you come home, sweaty and with your cloths messed up! I know what that means Mukuro!"

"Kyoya!" Mukuro yells. Stunning me into silence. He pulls away from me and looks down into my eyes. "Kyoya," his voice is calm once again. "What in the world are you talking about? Why would you think I'm cheating on you? I would never even think about it."

"Then where were you all day?" I question him.

"Like I told you earlier. I was at the doctor's office. I had to sit and wait there for two and a-half hours. I was going to call you to let you know I might be later than I thought, but when I looked in my pocket, I realized I left my phone here. Then when I finally got called, I went in the back room, they took my tests and I talked with my doctor. When he told me what time it was, I grabbed my jacket and high- tailed it out of there. Then I ran all the way here. That's why I'm sweaty and my cloths are messed up. I would never, ever cheat on you." He looks deep into my eyes, just to make what he says next be believable. "I love you, Kyoya. I don't ever want you to think I'm cheating on you. Because I never will."

I look deep into his eyes, and see that he's telling me the truth. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss. It starts out slow and gentle, but quickly becomes heated and passionate. He picks me up and we walk towards our room. We get inside and he drops us onto the bed.

I pull away from the kiss to tell him one thing, "I'm sorry, Mukuro. I shouldn't have thought you were cheating on me. I was being stupid and jumping to conclusions. Do believe me when I say, I love you too."

"Always, Kyoya, always."

**No, no, no, no, no they do NOT have sex. They kiss and go to bed. That's all. In two chapters believe me they… might (Haha). Okay, they will have sex eventually- you just have to be patient. (btw it may not be very good- I've never written… it… before)**

**I'll update soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**(See, I told you they would get longer. This one's seven pages :D)**


	9. Chapter 8: He Didn't Tell Me?

**AHHH! I very irritated because I've been stuck in my house ALL WEEK and don't have any real inspiration… my chapters may not be that great right now so bear with me… This chapter might also be a bit sad for some of you (Just a precaution)**

**At the doctor's office: Mukuro's point of view**

"Hey Doc!" I greet him when I'm called back to his office.

"Hello, Mr. Rokudo. Please take a seat." He says with a frown on his face and a very to-the-point tone.

"I'm gunna come out and say, the test results came back- and it's not good news." I say while slowly taking a seat across from him.

"No, they are not. I'm sorry to say Mr. Rokudo, but your test results were positive again. We are now 100% sure that you have cancer." The doctor says. I take a deep breath, the news slowly sinks in, and the more it does, the more it hurts.

"Thank you doctor."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure… It was kind of just the only thing I could come up with to say."

"I understand."

"What should I do?"

"Well, we looked through you're charts over and over again, and we are positive that because of the chemicals and drugs that have been in your system throughout your life, we have no treatment that will help remove or kill the cancer cells. Meaning, there is nothing we can do to help you." He avoids looking me in the eyes as he says this. "I think it would be best for you to tell your partner and try your best to…"

"No." I interrupt him. "I have no intention of telling Kyoya about this. He can not know. It would break him down."

"I'm not a psychiatrist so I can not say weather that is a wise decision or not, so I will tell you that I hope you are able to be successful with that."

"Thank you, Doc." I stand and start putting on my jacket. "I think I'll head home now." I leave his office and start making my way back to the apartment.

Once I leave the building a walk about half a mile, I stop at a small park and sit on a bench under the shade of a tree whose leaves have just started to fall.

I place my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands. _What am I going to do?_

**At the apartment- Hibari's point of view**

I'm standing in the kitchen in front of the stove preparing dinner when I hear the door open.

"How'd it go?" I ask, knowing who it was.

"Not good."

"Why? What happened?" I ask I hear him strip his jacket and take off his shoes.

"They still don't know what's wrong. They got a different result this time so…" I step out of the kitchen and walk to the front door to Mukuro.

"Could they be any more incompetent?" I question as I pull him into a hug. I take a deep breath, breathing in his unique scent.

"What's for dinner?" He asks as he hugs me back.

"Beef and broccoli. Speaking of which…" I pull away from him and run back to the kitchen. I turn off the stove and drain the broccoli.

"Mm. Sound's delicious. He opens a cupboard and pulls out two plates and two wine glasses and places them on the table.

"Kyoya, what did you do with the wine?"

"Threw it out." I say matter of factly.

"You what!" H asks, not really angry, but more surprised.

"Exactly as I said. I threw it out."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm sixteen, have a low tolerance, and it tastes revolting."

"But... you… why… I still…" He stutters unable to complete a sentence.

"No, you won't drink it. You're still a teenager too. You don't need it." I turn and begin to make our plates. I hear a low thud and turn to see Mukuro on his knees.

"No, it was so young…"

"Oh, Mukuro. So over dramatic. Go sit at the table, dinners ready."

"Yes my darling Kyoya." Mukuro stands and takes a seat at the table as I put the plates down in front of us. "So now what are we supposed to drink?"

"Hmm. I don't know… water, perhaps?" I say sarcastically.

"That's so plain."

"That's so healthy. I'll go get something else tomorrow."

"No, I'll go." He stands up and takes our glasses with him. He fills both of them with water and returns to the table. Placing one in front of me and the other in front of him.

"Thank you, Mukuro."

"No problem." He takes a bit of his food a hums is delight. "Ah, Kyoya. It's delicious!" He takes my hand in his and squeezes it to get my attention. "You'd make the perfect wife, Kyoya."

"Excuse me?" I say while giving him my "I dare you to say that again" glare.

"What? I'm serious! You cook, clean, you're beautiful and perfect in everyway, and you'd make any guy happy." He says with a loving smile on his face. My face softens a little at the compliment.

"I wouldn't make any guy happy. You're the only one I'd ever dream of making happy." I say while giving him a loving smile of my own.

**The next day- Still Hibari's point of view**

I wake up to a bright room. _I slept in again! God, Mukuro, can't you wake me up in the morning!_

I make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast, and see a note on the fridge.

_Kyoya,_

_Went to the store to pick up a few things._

_Didn't want to wake you, don't kill me if you woke up later than you wanted…_

_I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I shouldn't be long. See you when I get back!_

_Love you,_

_Mukuro_

I remove the note and throw it in the trash and begin to make breakfast. _Tch, whatever. Didn't want to wake me, bullshit!_

I turn on the stove and begin to make eggs, when the phone starts ringing. I make my way over to it and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Hibari Kyoya?"

"Yes it is who's asking?"

"Oh, I'm Rokudo Mukuro's doctor."

"The one who can't find out what's wrong with him? Why are you calling me?"

"Well, that's the thing, we did find out what was wrong with him, yesterday in fact. But when I told him what I thought would be best for him to tell you, he told me it wasn't a good idea. I'm actually calling to…"

"Wait. You did find out what's wrong with him?" I'm surprised by the fact that…. _Wait, he knew? Why did he tell me that the still didn't know?_

"Yes, we…"

"Tell me."

"I'm sorry, but without his consent I can't…"

"Tell me!" _You are telling me what's wrong with him whether you like it or not!_

"Haa," he takes a deep breath before he speaks again. "He has cancer." I drop the phone, and I swear I felt my heart stop. _What? Cancer? He has cancer? _"Hello? Hello? Mr. Kyoya? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?"

_What?_

**So I know that there are some things that don't fit and that this chapter was a little rushed, but the next one will be… sadder? I guess I could say that. I'll try not to make it so rushed and try to make it as enjoyable as I can. (Btw, if you cry or if you feel like you should- good- that's part of my goal)**

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Why Did You Lie To Me?

**The beginning of this chapter is told from Mukuro's point of view and will switch to Hibari's later on.**

**This chapter will be very dramatic, a little sad, but very heart warming. (At least that's what I'm planning :D)**

_Ugh, I hate the rain! _I'm making my way home when it starts pouring. Not even five seconds after it starts, my clothes are completely soaked through. I run to the apartment as fast as I can till it comes into view. I slow myself a little and walk into the building. I step into the elevator, push "3" and drop the bag of groceries.

"Thank god." I try to get my breath back as the elevator makes its way up to our floor. Just as my breath finally steadies the little "bing" the signals when it's at the floor goes off. I pick up the groceries and step into the hallway and start walking towards my apartment.

When I reach it I unlock the door and step inside. _There are no lights on. I guess Kyoya already went to bed. _I take off my jacket and shoes and walk to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Turning the lights on as I go.

"Welcome home, Mukuro."

"Jesus! Kyoya, I thought you went to bed." I say, obviously scared shitless.

"No. I've been waiting for you to get home."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to tell me what the results of the tests were."

"Kyoya, I told you they weren't sure yet." I make my way into the kitchen and put away the groceries.

"Don't lie to me, Mukuro."

"I'm not, Kyoya."

"Yes you are."

"Kyoya, I'm not arguing about this with you now. Let's…" I start walking towards our room, but stop when Kyoya interrupts me.

**Hibari's point of view**

"Your doctor called while you were out." I hear Mukuro stop walking when I tell him this.

"So?" he says trying not to let his voice show he's surprised.

"He told me. He told me what showed up on the tests. He said that they were 100% sure about it."

"Wha- What are you t-talking about, Kyoya? I-I don't know anything about the results." Mukuro stutters.

"Stop lying to me!" I start to yell at him. "Tell me. Now!" I stand up and turn to him.

"Why? You already know?" He asks me, still with his back to me.

"Because. I want to hear you say it to me. To my face."

"Fine." He turns to look at me. "Fine. I'll tell you."

I take a deep breath preparing myself for it. "Go ahead."

"I have cancer." My breath catches in my throat. I thought I was ready to hear it, but once it left his lips I felt like crashing to the floor and crying. But I had to get the answers out of him.

"Why did you lie to me?" Still trying to keep my composure.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"You should've told me. I trust you Mukuro, and I want you to trust me as well."

"I know. I'm sorry." He takes a few steps towards me but stops before he's within arms length. "But there's something else."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's not important."

"Mukuro, what aren't you telling me? Tell me!" I start to panic.

"Okay Kyoya, okay." He takes a deep breath. "There's nothing they can do to help me."

"What the hell does that mean!" I say a little angry, but at the same time, confused.

"They can't do anything to remove or kill it."

"D-Does that mean…?" _Please, please don't mean what I think you mean._

"Yea, Kyoya. I'm going to die." I can't hold it in anymore. Hearing that leave his mouth reaches something deep inside of me, breaking the emotionless mask that I had kept up for years. I completely break down.

"NO! This isn't happening! You… You can't die. You're… you're you. It's impossible!" Mukuro pulls me into hug, rubbing my back and saying useless reassurances to calm me down.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, it'll be okay…"

"No, it won't." I feel my legs give out beneath me and Mukuro slowly lowers us to the floor. I feel tears gather in my eyes and I don't bother trying to hold them back. They fall out of my eyes and down my cheeks. "I don't… want you… to die." I say between sobs. "I don't want to be alone again." I say into his chest. I can feel his shirt become wet with my tears, but I don't care.

"Kyoya." He lifts my chin and I look into his eyes. I'm surprised when I see tears glistening in his eyes. I close my eyes as he runs his thumb under my eye, wiping away my tears.

_I'm ready…_

**Now I know I said there'd be sex in this chapter, but I decided that I'd rather just wait and make a whole new chapter and start off with that.**

**So yea… hope you liked this chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Overwhelming Pleasure

**I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that this chapter is REALLY late! I've just had soooooo many tests and projects that I've not worked on this chapter!(Plus I had a tad it of writers lock :D)BUT IT'S HERE NOW!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**And as always: Please review!**

**Mukuro's POV**

I could feel the front of my shirt become wet with Kyoya's tears. His face being buried in my shirt muffles his sis and pleas for this to not be real.

"Kyoya, look at me." I place my thumb and forefinger under his chin and lift his face till I can look into his eyes. They're red and puffy, his tears still falling.

"I don't want to lose you Mukuro!" Kyoya shuts his eyes tightly, causing little wrinkles to form on his otherwise flawless face. "Not after I finally got you!" He buries his face in my chest again.

A stinging sensation begins to form in my eyes. I slowly let a tear fall from my eye, down my cheek and land on Kyoya's head.

**Hibari's POV**

I feel something wet land on my head. Not believing that it could have been because Mukuro was crying, I look up only to be proven wring.

He's not balling like I am. No. He's stronger than that. His tears fall slowly down his cheeks. One by one they fall from his eyes, mixing with my own tears as they land on my face.

"I don't wasn't to lose you either, Kyoya." He says as he places a hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears from my eyes.

At this soothing gesture, my tears stop. He pulls me into his chest, hugging me tightly. I can feel the tear soaked shirt on my cheek. It's cool against my skin. I feel the steady rise and fall of his chest, his gentle heart beat, his warmth…

"Mukuro?"

"What is it, Kyoya?"

"I want to…" I say, trying to control the blush that I feel forming on my face.

"Want to, what Kyoya?" Mukuro says, really not knowing what I mean."

"I-I I want to… you know… I want to… with… you…" I say, to afraid to actually say it.

"Kyoya, are you serious?"

"Of course I am… I want to…" He lifts my face till I can look in his eyes. His tears have stopped.

"Okay." He places his hand on the back of my neck and pulls my face closer to his. Eventually I feel his lips on mine, pressing hard. I feel his tongue lick my lips, asking for permission, I don't hesitate.

I feel his tongue thrust into my mouth; dancing with mine. "Mmm." I moan into the kiss encouraging him to continue. When he breaks the kiss, a small string of saliva connects our lips. It breaks, falling against my lip.

Mukuro stands, reaching his hand down to me. I take it, slowly standing. He moves closer to me, letting go of my hand, and reaching around my waist. He grabs the area just below my butt. I feel my feet leave the ground, my body being pulled closer to his. To make myself more comfortable I wrap my legs around his waist. I push my lips onto his, melding them together. He begins to walk, as I continue to kiss him. He begins to kiss my jaw and my neck. I feel myself falling and soon a soft comforter in under my back, and his body on top of mine; pushing me farther into the mattress.

He slowly begins to open my shirt, unbuttoning my shirt, rubbing his hands on my chest. We look into each others eyes, our pants spreading hot breath fanning each others faces.

"Kyoya, is it okay if I take off your pants?"

"You don't need to ask me, baka…" He slowly unbuttons my pants, and pulls them off my legs; leaving me in only my midnight blue boxers. I lower my hands, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. I throw it off to the side, and place my hands on his know bear chest. The heat radiating off of him almost burning my skin. I run my hands down his chest, his abs causing my fingers to rise and fall, till I reach the top of his jeans.

"Mukuro, I-I'm.."

"It's okay Kyoya." He reaches between us, unbuttoning his own pants. He connects our lips again, the kiss immediately becoming passionate; out tongues melding and dancing. His hand reaches down my boxers, pressing his hand against my already leaking member. My eyes shot open at the sudden pleasure that suddenly flows through my body.

He uses his other hand to pull my boxers that rest of the way down my legs. Throwing them somewhere to join his shirt and the rest of my clothes.

He covers his fingers in my precum and reaches between my legs. He breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes.

"Kyoya…"

"Do it, Mukuro."

He inserts one of his fingers in my entrance and slowly begins to move it.

"A-ah! Mukuro!"

"Sorry, Kyoya, you'll get used to it."

"N-no, Mukuro, it f-feels GOOD!" I scream the last word as Mukuro inserts another finger. I still feel no pain, all I feel is the pleasure that Mukuro continues to give me. "Mmm…. Uh, uh…" I continue to moan and groan as he twists and curls his fingers inside me. When Mukuro inserts his third finger, I feel myself entrance stretching, getting ready for what is coming.

"AHH!" I feel unbelievable pleasure scorching my veins when he presses his fingers against something inside me,

"Kyoya?"

"Ah! M-Mukuro! AH! It-it feels s-so good!" I can't hold back my voice has Mukuro continues to send waves of pleasure through my body. Suddenly he pulls out his fingers, leaving me with an overwhelmingly empty feeling. I hear Mukuro shuffling his clothing, and eventually I feel something so hot press against my entrance, but not yet entering.

"Are you ready, Kyoya?"

"I'm ready… Mukuro… hurry…" Mukuro slowly starts to push into me. And still, even though I can feel that Mukuro is larger than the fingers he used to stretch me with, I still feel no pain.

Once he's completely in me, he pulls out; leaving only the tip inside. And when he thrusts his hips forward, skin on skin is heard and pleasure shots through my body.

"AH! MUKURO!" Using that as encouragement he quickens his pace, and his thrusts become harder. He grunts above me, letting me know that it feels good for him too.

It continues for so long, pleasure coursing through my body and his. I feel a tightening in my lower body and before I know it… I cum… The pleasure increases and an all new warmth spreads through my body. I know that it's because Mukuro came as well.

We stay in that position for a long while, regaining our breath and thoughts. Eventually he pulls out of me and collapses on the bed next to me.

I roll onto my side, leaning on Mukuro's chest. He puts an arm around me and pulls me closer.

"I love you Kyoya. I always will, in life and in death."

"I love you too, Mukuro. No matter what, I will always love you. I've never loved anyone but you, and I will never love anyone but you."

And with that, we both fall into a deep and comforting sleep.

**AHHHH! I hope I did a good job on….. that part. please review and tell me how I did. **

**Thank you all for reading up till now!**

**And once again, I'm sorry that it's so late!**


	12. Chapter 11: They'll Separate Us!

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so!**

**This chapter will hopefully be….. I don't know…. Dramatic?**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think :D**

**(By the way- This is still Hibari's POV :D)**

The smell of bacon reaches my nose, my half- awake brain becomes fully awake and my eyes snapping open. The room is bright with the sun coming in through the window. The spot on the bed next to me is empty, the bed cold, telling me my partner has been up for a while.

I shift under the covers, and feel clothes on my body.

"Mukuro?" I call out into the apartment.

"Oh! Good morning, Kyoya!" I see Mukuro walk into view, standing in the doorway. "I woke up early and thought that it would be a good idea to make breakfast. I also thought that… it was a good idea to…. clean up after last night. So I cleaned us up and got us dressed." _So that explains why I woke up cleaned and dressed…_

"Th-Thank you." I say, a small blush growing on my cheeks. Mukuro looks at me with a very loving look, then turns around and heads back to the kitchen.

I get out of the bed and start pulling sheets and the comforter off the bed so I can wash them. I grab an arm full of sheets and start to head out of the room. I see Mukuro standing at the stove with bacon and eggs cooking. Mukuro must have heard me come in because he turns around to look at me. He isn't smiling and the shine that had been in his eyes just a few minutes earlier is gone.

"Mukuro?" He doesn't respond. "Mukuro, what's wrong?" Again he doesn't answer and I'm starting to get concerned. "Mukuro!"

Mukuro suddenly falls. I drop the sheets in my arms and rush to him. I fall to my knees by his side and grab the sides of his face. _His skin is cold._

"Mukuro.. Mukuro, what's wrong? Answer me!" He doesn't respond to me, no matter how many times I call his name or ask him what's wrong.

Knowing that I need help, I jump up and grab the phone sitting on the counter just behind me.

The phone seems to ring for what feels like hours before someone finally answers.

"Hello?" Some lady with a high pitched voice says to me.

"Hello? I need help. My boyfriend was in my kitchen and suddenly passed out."

"Does he have any serious health issues that could have caused him to faint?"

"Umm… He was diagnosed with cancer yesterday, or maybe the day before that."

"Oh my.. Okay, what is your address; I will have an ambulance sent over."

"I'm in apartment block B, third floor, room three twelve in the apartment complex next to Namimori Shopping District."

"Okay, I have an ambulance on their way; they should be there in five minutes."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and turn back to Mukuro. I bend down and pull him to my chest. I sit there and hold him against my chest. Tears start falling out of my eyes and dropping on his face. _Please Mukuro, please don't die on me._

I hear the ambulance pull up to my apartment building. And I just sit there till they bang on the door.

"Coming!" I gently lay Mukuro down on the floor and run to the door. I open it to see three paramedics with a body board.

"Where is he?"

"Over here." I turn and run to the kitchen, but find no one there.

"Is this some sort of prank?" One of the paramedics looks at me, and I'm guessing that by the look on my face, he knows it's not. I turn and look in the living room but no one is there.

"Mukuro! Mukuro, where are you!" I run past the paramedic and into our room, where I find Mukuro sprawled on the bed.

"Mukuro!" I run to the bed and grab his face. "Mukuro."

"I don't want to. I don't want to go to the hospital." Mukuro looks at me with a pleading look. "They'll separate us."

"No Mukuro. I'll be there with you. I promise."

The paramedics then pull me away from the bed, and from Mukuro and pull him onto the body board. The paramedic holding me pulls me back into the living room as they carry Mukuro out of the apartment. I turn to the paramedic.

"I promised him that I wouldn't leave him. I'm riding in the ambulance with him." The paramedic looks skeptical at first but then agrees.

"Okay, let's get down there." He leads me to the ambulance, where the other paramedics have already put Mukuro. I get in and grab his hand.

"Kyoya." He looks at me and I look at him. I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and we race to the hospital.

Once we get there they take Mukuro into a room where they can do a few tests to see what caused him to faint.

Eventually they tell me that I can come in and be with him. I take a seat in the little metal chair next to Mukuro's bed. The room is an obnoxiously bright white and it makes Mukuro stick out like a sore thumb. His blue, pineapple hair makes him unique in the otherwise bland room.

"Everything is going to be okay, Mukuro." I grab his hand and give him a little smile.

"I'm sure it will be Kyoya." Mukuro says as he gives me a little smile of his own. The door behind me opens and I turn to see Mukuro's doctor with a clipboard.

He walks to the end of Mukuro's bed and looks at us sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rokudo, Mr. Hibari, but it seems the cancer was more developed than we thought."

"So what does that mean?" I look at the doctor. Really not understanding what that means.

"What it means, Mt. Hibari, is that Mr. Rokudo has about a third of the time we thought he did." Meaning he will die before we thought he would."

"When is that, Doc?" The doctor shifts his gaze to Mukuro before saying anything.

"You have about one month left on this Earth."

**Soooo? What do you think? Did you like this chapter? Was it dramatic? Leave me a review and tell me what you think/ thought!**

**Update soon!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Final Ceremony

**This is the final chapter of "The End of Our Time Together". I'm sorry that it took me so long to finish this; I could not find a way to write this chapter in a way to make it enjoyable for you. That and I kept on getting ideas for other stories, (like my newest story, "I Won't Stop 'Till I Succeed" (a Harry Potter FanFiction))**

**So here it is the final chapter!**

**Hibari's POV (Still at the hospital)**

The doctor left the room nearly an hour ago, but my tears are still falling.

_Flashback_

"_You have one month left on this Earth." My heart seems to stop when this leaves his mouth. I have a hard time believing it at first, but when I look at the doctor's face, I know that it's true, no matter how much I want to believe it's not._

_I turn to Mukuro, who has closed his eyes tightly. A single tear slips out of his eye and falls down his cheek, just a single tear. No more, no less. The doctor excuses himself, and I can no longer hold myself back. I jump onto Mukuro's bed and bury my face in his chest, crying, sobbing, screaming… It's too much to handle, for both me and for Mukuro. He raises his arms and wraps them around me, pulling me close, trying to comfort me._

_But I can tell that it's too much for even him to handle. I pull away and look into his eyes, which are now open, staring back at me._

"_I'm so sorry, Kyoya. I'm so sorry." He whispers to me, tears now falling freely down his face. I raise my hand to his face, using my thumb to wipe his tears from his face._

"_Don't be, Mukuro. This is not your fault. It isn't. You couldn't have known." I whisper back._

"_I don't want to leave, Kyoya."_

"_I don't want you to. I love you, Mukuro." I place my head below his chin, giving him a place to rest it. Mukuro runs his hand through my hair._

"_I love you to Kyoya. Always have, always will. Nothing will ever change that._

_End Flashback_

Mukuro is now sleeping, resting his head on my chest. My tears fall silently, gently falling off my chin and onto his head. My fingers are combing through his hair, just as his did to mine just an hour ago. My left hand is wrapped around his body, resting on his chest. He moves a little, and suddenly I feel a cold object wrap itself around my fourth finger. I lift my hand and on my finger, is a thin silver band with gold intertwining through the center. My eyes widen. _Is… Is this?_

Mukuro shifts again and is suddenly sitting next to me.

"Kyoya? Can I ask you something?" Still a little surprised by the new addition to my hand, all I can do is nod. "Good, okay… Kyoya, will you marry me?" I shift my gaze, from my hand to Mukuro. He's looking back at me, hope filling his eyes. I know in my heart that he needs this.. And when I look deeper, I realize I need it too.

A small smile spreads across my lips, and I watch as one appears on his face too.

"Of course I will Mukuro! I would love to!" I pull his face to me and kiss him full on the lips. He responds immediately and pulls me closer.

We break away after a few moments and look lovingly into each others eyes.

"I'm so happy Kyoya. You have no idea."

"I'm pretty sure I do. Because I'm just as happy." We lay down on the small bed. He wraps his arms around my body and pulls me against his chest. I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent. I rest my head on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

**Mukuro's POV (Continuing)**

My heart is filled with warmth. I'm so happy that Kyoya said yes. I know he knows that we won't have an actual wedding. Just our commitment to each other tonight.

Kyoya's breath evens out, telling me that he's asleep, his body unconsciously scoots closer to mine.

"Goodnight, my beautiful, beautiful Kyoya."

And with that, I fall into a blissful sleep, dreams full of Kyoya and his smiling face.

In the morning, I awake to Kyoya looking straight at me. His eyes full of warmth. "Hello beautiful." I whisper, a small blush spreading over his cheeks and nose.

"G-Good morning, Mukuro." Kyoya says, turning to hide his face from me. I place my hand on his cheek, round it to the back of his head and pull him to me. Our lips me in a soft, chaste kiss. The blush grows on Kyoya's cheeks as he pulls away.

The ring that I placed on Kyoya's finger the night before is still it the same spot.

Kyoya follows my gaze to his finger. He lifts his hand in between our faces giving both of us a perfect view of the ring. "What do you think Kyoya?"

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I picked it out a week ago. I wanted to ask you two nights ago, but it didn't work out that way."

"I'm just glad you did. I'm so happy Mukuro." Kyoya looks at me from between his fingers and smiles. I lift my hand and lace my fingers with his; I pull our hands to my lips and kiss each individual finger.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too. Always."

**2 Months Later (Hibari's POV)**

It's been one month since Mukuro died. It was hard to adjust at first. I kept waking up and expecting him to be on the other side of the bed. Or be in the shower and think I felt his arms wrap around me, like they had so many times before. Sometimes I cry; I lay in bed at night and remember how he won't be joining me anymore. But most of the time I remember that he would want me to be stronger than this.

I finish my shower and step into my room. My suit is hanging on the door and a ring, similar to the one still on my finger is on the dresser next to it. Inside the band are the words _STILL LOVE YOU, EVEN IN DEATH_. Similar to the words engraved in my ring, _MY LOVE WILL LAST PAST DEATH_. I put on my suit and run a towel through my hair. I grab the ring on the dresser and place it in my pocket. I lace my shoes and leave my, no our, apartment. I make my way to the cemetery where the rest of the Vongola Family were already gathered.

"Hello Hibari-san." Sawada Tsunayoshi greets me. The day after Mukuro's death I announced to the Vongola our relationship. No one judged me, or Mukuro, They gave their respects and told me how sorry they were. I didn't care about them, that day I went to the same store where Mukuro bought my ring, and bought one for him.

I see a single black coffin laying on the ground. I walk to it and open it. Inside, Mukuro lays still and peaceful. He looks just like he's sleeping. I reach in and grab his left hand and pull the ring out of my pocket. I gently slide it onto his fourth finger, and let a few tears fall out of my eyes as I look at his face for the last time. I gently close the lid of the coffin just as the rest of the Vongola reach me. We gently lift the coffin and place it in the whole dug in the ground. The rest of the Vongola bury it, and I stand to the side and stare at the headstone. I allow myself to break down, falling to my knees, it will be the only time I let myself to show emotion like this in front of others.

The Vongola slowly leave the cemetery. Patting my back as they go, Chrome is the only one to kneel in front of me and pull me into a small hug. I allow it because I know she was important to Mukuro. She finally leaves and I slowly make my way to the headstone. I lift my hand up and run my fingers over the engraving.

_**Mukuro**_

_**March 14th 1995 – January 21st 2012**_

_**Beloved Friend, Brother and Husband**_

_**He Will Forever Be In Our Hearts**_

**I want to thank you all for your support through this. I'm sorry how I didn't keep my promise on how often I will update, so I probably wont make promises like that again. (I learned my lesson). I hope that you will continue to support me and others that have to live with or know people who will suffer from cancer or any other disease.**

**Thank you all so much and I hope you read my other stories and support those as well **


End file.
